


Ten Messages on Clarke Griffin's Answering Machine

by Roundabout_Way



Series: Incoming Call [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundabout_Way/pseuds/Roundabout_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten messages that tell (part of) the story of Clarke and Lexa through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Messages on Clarke Griffin's Answering Machine

1\. Hi Clarke, this is Lexa Woods, Lincoln’s friend who you met today. I was calling because I got your number from Octavia and- well that’s not why I’m calling but that’s how I got your phone number, I hope that’s okay? But, uhm, I’m calling because I enjoyed meeting you today and I was hoping you’d join me for a drink sometime? That is, I’d like to take you out to get a drink, on a date. That’s why I’m calling, to ask you out. I was actually going to do that today even before I met you at Lincoln’s gym because Octavia has told me a lot about you, and I saw some pictures on her phone and I- of your art! The pictures were of your art, I mean. And I really wanted to tell you that I think you’re incredible at that. Painting, I mean. And then today when we met I forgot to ask you out for a drink because I didn’t know what you looked like. I mean that I didn’t know you looked so- I mean you’re very beautiful, and I uhm, I was just caught off guard. Not that I didn’t think you’d be beautiful. So, yeah. Uh, call me back if you want, I mean, if you can and you want to get a drink. This is Lexa Woods, so, just so you know...

2\. Hey Clarke, it’s Lexa. I’m calling to let you know I just got back home, like you asked. I’m guessing you fell asleep? Hopefully you made it to your bed instead of crashing on the couch like you said you might. I’m sorry for the bad timing- next time you get off a 48 hour shift at the hospital let me know and we can reschedule? Not that I think there will be a next time- I mean, I want there to be a next time, I’m just saying that if there is, or isn’t… anyways. I had a really good time with you tonight, I actually kinda thought I’d ruined everything when we showed up to the wrong restaurant, although honestly they should clarify which location reservations are for, but I actually had a perfect night with you. I don’t think that’s because of the twenty-four hour pancake house, or midnight milkshakes, or the walk through the park that was definitely closed. I think it was because you’re something special, and I’m pretty sure I’d have the time of my life doing anything with you. So yeah, Uh, call me back? If you want, I mean, when you can. I know you need to sleep.

3\. Hi. I don’t know if you’re not home, or maybe you’re just not answering. I don’t know what’s worse. Uhm, hi. I called, well, I called a few times, but- I called because I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m the biggest idiot in the world, and I’m so sorry. I think you’re going to be an amazing doctor. In fact, I think that you’re going to make every single patient fall in love with you a little bit because you’re just the easiest person in the world to fall in love with. And I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured, I want you to do whatever you want to do. I just know how happy your art makes you, I see how it turns you into the best version of yourself. But I’m not telling you what to do. What I am telling you is that I am so in love with you. I guess I should have said that for the first time in person, huh? Oh well, I’m head over heels for you, Clarke Griffin. And I’m going to love you with every fiber of my being if you’re a doctor, or if you’re an artist. I’m going to love you always. I don’t want us to fight. Call me back, I really really want to make this up to you. And if I didn’t mention it before, I love you. Wow that feels good to say.

4\. Hey Griff, it’s Anya. Just calling to let you know Lincoln fixed the catering order, and I had the alcohol delivered this afternoon. I’m still picking Raven up, and I triple checked with Lexa’s secretary, she’s absolutely clueless to the party. She still thinks you’re out of town and that it’s just the partners in the firm taking her out for a drink to celebrate or initiate her or whatever. So she’ll show up to the hotel dressed up for a night out with them. I’ll see you there at eight o’clock- sharp, I know. Shit, she’s going to be blown away, I still can’t believe that little punk is going to be a partner. Okay, well it’s almost six, I gotta to go get ready... And Clarke, I just wanted to say thanks, for sticking with Lexa the past few years. You may not see it, but she’s a better Lexa when she’s with you. And I can’t imagine a better future sister-in-law. Oh, and if you’re nervous at all, don’t be. She’s going to say yes tonight. Bye sis, you’re all right, you know?

5\. Claaaaaaaaaarkeey. Heyy. It’s-slexa- slexa- it’s lexaaa. Why’re not answering your phones’s? I tried callin before but your message wasn’t right. You sounded like not like my Clarke. But I guess you’re somebody’s else’s Clarke now. Did you ever get my messages? I called so many times last month and I kept callin and callin and you- you never answered’d my calls. And you never answer the door, and ’mso sad without you Clarke. ‘Mhmsorry about- about that night. But I swear she kissed me ‘nd I didn’t real- realize that you n’ everyone were there and saw and she kissed me. She’s nothing to me Clarke, she said she talked to you an told you that but you said you didn’t want me anymore- ‘nd I said my Clarke would never say that but you haven’t been here answering my phones Clarke. Come back Clarke. I still-

6\. Hello, Clarke. It’s Lexa. I heard about your dad. Clarke I- I’m so terribly sorry. Your dad was one of the most amazing and incredible and- your dad was, well, your dad was the greatest man I ever knew, Clarke. I don’t know if he ever told you, but he was the scholarship that put me through law school. And I never told you because he told me that it didn’t matter, what we were. He just wanted to help me and I- I owe him everything. I came to the funeral, but I didn’t want to bother you or Abby, I just needed to be there to thank him. I hope Boston is treating you well, I heard Raven talking about your gallery opening and I hope you know your dad would be proud of you. He always was your biggest fan. One of them, anyways. I have a new number so, uhm, if you want to call and talk, or catch up, or just, if you want to call, I’m here.

7\. Hey babe, it’s Octavia. I’m calling to make sure you’ve already left to be here for the rehearsal dinner because hey- no pressure, but I’ll kill you if you’re late to a single event in my wedding. You’re the maid of honor for christ’s sake. You’re my second in command! Whoops- sorry, forgot about that word. Anyways, you’re hopefully on your way but more likely you’re in the shower, or ignoring this call so you won’t have to deal with me screaming in your ear. Listen, just get here before six, okay? And thanks for doing this, I know it’s been hard, seeing her again, but after this weekend it will all be over and Raven will owe me twenty bucks for betting one of you will jump the other. She keeps saying something about heart eyes, I don’t know. I’ll see you soon!

8\. Clarke it’s Lexa, I know we said that after the weekend we’d stop...whatever this is. But I’m coming back, I’m on my way to your apartment and maybe you’re not there or maybe you’re listening right now or even crawling out the window but Clarke, I can’t be without you. I hate waking up without you next to me and I hate going to work without kissing you goodbye and I have no reason to leave early or take long weekends because there’s no one else in the universe I want to be with. This past year has been hell and then this weekend, to have part of you and not have you the way- the way I need you, it’s been the worst and best kind of torture I can imagine. I love you, I love you and I never stopped and seeing you walk down the aisle at Octavia’s wedding, I fell in love with you all over again and I can’t be away from you again. I’m running up the stairs now and I love you and I, I have to tell you and I have to beg you to let me have another shot at this, at us. Clarke, please let me in, I’m outside your door and I just need tell you tha- Clarke?

9\. Hey sweet girl, it’s Lexa and I’m back home. Did you fall asleep? Or were you just hoping for a message as good as the one I left after our last first date. Because I’ve got bad news for you, I can’t top that. I can, however, say quite confidently that this date was, if possible, even better. And at least this time when we broke into a public park I had a picnic lunch already packed. And I think I was on to something all those years ago when I started falling in love with you because wow, are you something. I’m staring at one of your paintings right now- did you know I bought one from your very first show in Boston? I made one of the associates in the firm go to our Boston office for the weekend to buy it under his name. That’s actually pretty embarrassing to think about now, but I suppose all the more proof that I never got over you, not even a little bit. I have to go- Anya’s calling, probably to make sure I don’t fuck this up again. Her words, not mine. So, good night Clarke. I love you. Thanks for another perfect date.

10\. Hi love, listen I’m on my way home now and yes- I know, I know, I’m stopping at the store. But uhm, funny story about that, I may have forgotten the list in my office. I know we needed milk, and ice cream, or maybe it was no more ice cream but we needed more ice? Shit, can you call me back? I’m going to get ice cream regardless, and… toothpaste! I knew there was something else. Okay babe, well, I’ll get the ice and ice cream and the toothpaste and then I’ll be on my way back home. I can’t wait to hear about the new gallery space, and before you ask, yes, I will help you address the invitations. But I swear to god Clarke, if you so much as mention the seating chart I will lose my- incoming call, sorry- from... you? Oh fuck I called your old number.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't given up my longer work, but I needed something short to get me back on here after the latest bout of writer's block. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out Ten Voicemails for Lexa Woods to read a parallel/companion to this one.


End file.
